Primavera
by No hay pociones para el amor
Summary: Falta para la primavera, pero me adelanto y dejo mi primer fic 8059 :O... En resumen, Yamamoto quiere saber como se siente Gokudera respecto a la estación verde


Bueno, vuelvo a los fics despues de una larga ausencia, y ahora con nueva serie jjajajaj. Gracias Eve por hacerme leer este manga!

Voy a tratar de contribuir con el crecimiento de fics de esta divina pareja, a la que tanto adoro, pero no voy a descuidar los fics de PoT que tengo ya escritos y pronto voy subir jajajaj.

Bueno como todos saben Katekyo! no me pertenece y blablablablablabla

Espero que esto les cope, acepto comentarios positivos, no positivos (juaz). Si son no positivos, lo mas probable es que me chupen un huevo jajajajajaj nahh mentiraa se toman en cuenta, aunque duelan jajajaj

Enjoy!

pd: avisen por errores (y horrores) ortográficos, de desarrollo y otros, tengo una tendencia a escribir como pienso... y hablo jajajaja

* * *

- ¿Gokudera, la primavera es así de especial en Italia, llena de amor, felicidad, alegría?

- Sii, no sabes, trae tanto amor consigo que la gente tiene sexo en plena calle… ¡¿Idiota que clase de pregunta es esa?!

- Jajajajja ¿Acaso todo te irrita? Era una simple pregunta…

- Lo único bueno de la primavera es que ya no es invierno

- Finalmente obtuve un comentario positivo de ti.

- Cállate

Seguimos caminando, y veo como el vuelve a disfrutar del silencio.

No lo entiendo, y eso me vuelve loco. Me trata como si odiara mi presencia, pero aun asi sigue caminando conmigo todos los días, no se adelanta ni retrasa.

No lo entiendo.

Vivo analizando cada acción, cada palabra que sale de su boca, cada mirada, cada prensa que se pone o deja de usar. Solo puedo concentrarme cuando se trata de el, y nada mas.

Terco, ciclotímico, violento, inteligente, impaciente, histérico, griton, sobre-protector, leal, considerado, perfeccionista. Todo esas palabras lo describen, y quiero que ese todo sea mio.

- Sabes, primavera es sinónimo de amor puro

- ¿Ah si? Entonces Yamamoto es sinónimo de idiota que necesita una puta para que le baje la calentura provocada por el calor primaveral.

Basta, incluso yo tengo un limite, no te conviene provocarme, porque me vas a encontrar.

- Soltame si no quieres que vuele tu brazo

-¿Por qué te molesta la primavera?

-…

-Si no me contestas voy a tener que convertirte en mi puta

- Quiero ver como me conviertes en ello…

Me mira desafiante, golpea mi cara suave y provocadoramente mientras se dirige a la entrada de su casa. ¿Por qué siempre dejo que se me escape? ¿Por qué no me golpe cuando le dije lo de puta? ¿Por qué no puedo quitar esta estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro?

-Primavera es sinónimo de sexo- me grita mientras abre la puerta. Si, me esta desafiando, quiere jugar conmigo, y no tengo planeado perder.

-Antes de que estos 3 meses terminen voy a logar que ames la primavera

-¿Y como vas a hacerlo?

-Brindándote sexo y amor, claro esta.

No voy a perder.

Cierra la puerta con fuerza, comienza a gritarme, deja la puerta para acercarse y pegarme con toda su ira. Se irrita más al ver que lo miro con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, una sonrisa ganadora, una sonrisa llena de amor y esperanza.

No lo entiendo, porque ni el logra entenderse cuando esta conmigo. No entendemos la influencia que ejerce uno sobre otro, no entendemos que nos necesitamos. Pero si se que estoy enamorado y me consume por dentro la incertidumbre de saber si soy dueño de su corazón.

Pobre Gokudera, en su confusión quiere jugar conmigo, pero no sabe que ya perdió. Cuando finalmente se cansa de gritarme, amenazarme y darme pequeños golpes, le doy un corto beso y me comienzo a correr.

-Nos vemos mañana Gokudera.

Avergonzado, intimidado, tal vez un poco alegre pero muy enojado, mira mi fuga

-Si te veo esperando en mi puerta TE MATO

- Jajajajaj ¡Ya veremos! Caerás antes de que termine el primer mes

-Jamás, no me convertirás un idiota amante de la primavera como tu

- ¡Por supuesto, te convertiré en un idiota amante de Takeshi Yamamoto!

Tal vez me pase, siento la furiosa respiración de Gokudera sobre mi nuca, parece que herí su orgullo. Lo lamento Gokudera, caerás antes de que termine este día, el primero de la primavera.


End file.
